steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc odc.22 Festiwal niespodzianek
Streszczenie W Afreezie jest urządzany festiwal łakoci. Niestety podczas finałowego koncertu i otwarcia Wielkiej czekoladowej fontanny w mieście zabrakło prądu. Fabuła Awen i Turyn były pod opieką Ametyst i Stevena. Natomiast reszta pomagała mieszkańcom Afreezy w przygotowaniu corocznego festiwalu łakoci. Rzecz jasna Cymofan smacznie spała w domu. Octavia patrolowała wszystko z góry. Koral i Perły zajmowali się sceną. -Potrzebujemy podnieść tę część do góry- stwierdziła ZP- Jednak Koral chyba nam zbytnio nie pomożesz. Potrzeba do tego precyzji i skupienia. -Masz na myśli to co ja mam na myśli?- mówi FP. -Tak- uśmiecha się. Zaczynają tańczyć w ten sam sposób aż w końcu w identycznej pozie chwytają się za ręce. Połączyły się w jedną. Fuzja swymi czterema rękami podniosła metalową część i ustawiła ją w idealnym miejscu. -Doskonale -uśmiechnęła się- Octavio! Czy takie położenie jest odpowiednie? Hybryda zleciała na dół i popatrzyła się na część -Jest idealnie- pokazuje kciuka do góry- Kochanie pomożesz mi oraz państwu Sweetheart w przygotowaniu stoiska z lizakami? -Myślałem że nie lubisz tej narcystycznej rodziny- podchodzi i bierze ją za rękę. -Em... Nie. Ja ich nie znoszę. Ale pani burmistrz stwierdziła że mam im pomóc, bo swych "zapracowanych" zadów nie ruszą- szepcze mu do ucha- Chociaż z tej całej czwórki to jeszcze Jona ujdzie- idą razem trzymając się za ręce. - Hmm. Jona faktycznie jest spoko- machaczy bródkę- O uwaga idą. Potem o godzinie 13 rozpoczął się festiwal łakoci. Pani burmistrz wyszła na scenę z mikrofonem w ręku. -Witam was drodzy mieszkańcy Afreezy na corocznym festiwalu łakoci. Jako burmistrz chce wam podziękować za wspólną pracę nad tym aby mógł się tego roku odbyć- uśmiecha się- W tym roku w jury będzie zeszłoroczna zwyciężyni. Brawa dla Fioletowej Perły!- ludzie zaczynali wiwatować na cześć klejnotu- Po za nią będę jak co roku ja oraz pan Frau. Tego roku mamy też niezwykłych gości z miasta niedaleko nas. Proszę o gorące brawa dla Kryształowych klejnotów z Beach City! Granat! Ametyst! Perła! I Steven Kwarc Universe! Zapraszam na scenę! Chodźcie! Drużyna dumnie wyszła na scenę. Granat zabrała głos: -Bardzo wam dziękujemy za zaproszenie na tak niezwykłe wydarzenie jak festiwal łakoci. To bardzo miłe z waszej strony- wtem Ametyst łapczywie zabrała jej mikrofon. -NIE MOŻEMY SIĘ DOCZEKAĆ TYCH PYSZNOŚCI KTÓRE ZROBILIŚCIE! Hehehe- krzyknął Kwarc. Perła popatrzyła się na nią z pogardą. Zabrała jej mikrofon. -Khym. Tak jak mówiła Granat- łagodnie się uśmiechnęła- To bardzo miłe że nas zaprosiliście. Wspaniale jest wiedzieć że prócz mieszkańców Beach City są i Ci co doceniają nasze starania o obronę planety Ziemia. Gratuluję też naszej przedstawicielce rasowej za odniesione zeszłoroczne zwycięstwo. Steven. Czy chcesz coś dodać? Klejnot podał chłopcu mikrofon. -Chce wam życzyć udanej zabawy!- krzyczy uradowany Steven. Publiczność wiwatowała. Potem na podest weszli Bezimienni i wygłosili swą przemowę. Oczywiście nie zabrakło Awen i Turyn. Co prawda ciągle się niecierpiliwiły i czasem chodziły w kółko lub nawzajem sobie dokuczały, ale Koral z Octavią szybko załatwili sprawę. Sprawnym ruchem zabańkowali kwarce. Kiedy publika pogratulowała im oklaskami zabawa mogła się zacząć. Stoisk z rozrywką, przekąskami i drobiazgami było multum. Cymofan wraz z Taylor poszły do sali luster, Steven i Melisa na stoisko z książkami i komiksami, natomiast Koral i Octavia opiekowały się kwarcowymi siostrami. Wraz z nimi i innymi dziećmi spędzali czas w małpim gaju. -Hahaha patrz siostrzyczko- śmiała się bujająca na drabince Turyn- zaraz zamienię się w małpkę!- zmieniła automatycznie kształt. Wyglądała jak kapucynka- U a a a! -Hehehe ja też tak umiem- zmieniła kształt Awen. Niestety wyglądała jak papuga- Tada... No nie- posmutniała- Czemu tobie to dobrze wychodzi a ja ciągle i ciągle ponoszę porażkę? -Nie wiem ale...- przeskoczyła na wierzę i wróciła do normalnej formy- Która ostatnia ta dostaje jedną gałkę lodów! -Hej to nie fair!- pobiegła szybko za siostrą wykonując tę samą czynność co ona. Koral i Octavia siedzieli spokojnie na ławce i obserwowali 2 bawiące się kwarce. Podeszła do nich młoda mama. -Przepraszam chciałam się zapytać coś was- podeszła nieśmiale- Czy te 2 małe gruszeczki są waszymi dziećmi? Ja jestem tu pierwszy raz w tym mieście a zauważyłam że bardzo się o nie troszczycie. -Teoretycznie rzecz biorąc to... Chyba są- powiedział niepewnie Koral drapiąc się po głowie. -Nie rozumiem- zdziwiła się kobieta. - To bardzo bardzo długa historia- rzecze gwałtownie Octavia- Ale tak sprawujemy nad nimi opiekę. W sumie to nie tylko my. Mamy też pomoc od przyjaciół i rodziny. -Ach rozumiem. Biedactwa- zasmuciła się kobieta- Ja też mam adoptowane dziecko. Ma na imię Eliot. Mało kto lubi się z nim bawić. Zawsze siedzi i bawi się sam. -Nie wydaje mi się- spojrzał Koral w stronę dziecka- Nasze pociechy chyba do niego dołączyły. -Słucham?- odwróciła się gwałtownie pani- Och. Mój mały promyczek. To wspa...- nie dokończyła bo Octavia wstała trzymając się za głowę- Czy wszystko w porządku? -Koral. Zostań z Awen i Turyn- pobiegła w stronę diabelskiego młyna- Miej na nie oko! Hybryda miała przeczucie jakby coś się tam wydarzyło. Nie myliła się. Kiedy dotarła do atrakcji okazało się że ktoś ogłuszył osobę nadzorującą i zniszczył panel doprowadzając do tego że młyn kręcił się z niezwykłą prędkością. Słychać było wołanie o pomoc od 3 przebywających tam osób. Na miejscu po chwili pojawiły się Kryształowe Klejnoty. Granat aktywowała broń i jednym ruchem zatrzymała kręcąca się atrakcje. Trójka ludzi poleciała wysoko w górę krzycząc w niebogłosy. Octavia widząc to rozwinęła skrzydła i wzleciała wysoko. Za nią w górę skoczyła jeszcze Cymofan a Ametyst zamieniła się w wielki dmuchany zamek. Białowłosa i fuzja złapały dwójkę, natomiast na kwarc wylądował ostatni 3. Zebrany tłum bił brawa bohaterom. Z wyjaśnień ofiar wynikało że sprawcą tego czynu było coś co wyglądem przypominało wilka. Potem tłum gapiów rozszedł się. Na wieczór szykowała się niezła potańcówka. Wszyscy łącznie z klejnotami przyszli. -Och na Saturna- wzdycha zmęczona FP- Nigdy tak się nie najadłam jak dziś, Tyle było tych placków, babeczek. Konkursy kulinarne to coś okropnego. Nigdy więcej się na coś takiego nie piszę. -Ja z kolei miałam do umalowania setki dziecięcych twarzy- uśmiecha się ZP- Jak dla mnie to coś naprawdę relaksującego? -A ja z Taylor cudownie spędziłyśmy czas- dodaje Cymofan- A teraz? Nie wiem czy będę miała siły potrząsać szyneczką na parkiecie. - Cieszę się drużyno że świetnie spędziliście czas- rzecze zadowolona Octavia- Chociaż ja też jestem zmęczona to i tak tańce są fajnym sposobem na relaks. Oby nic dzisiaj już nie poszło źle. Udało mi się naprawić młyn, pomóc przy scenie, stoisku z watą cukrową. Ufff... -A teraz chodźmy na scenę kwiatuszku. Obiecałaś mi dziś walczyka. Octavia właśnie miała coś powiedzieć ale on złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął za sobą na parkiet. Podczas wspólnego tańca stworzyli Różowy Topaz. Fuzja nie patrząc na częściowe zaskoczenie ludzi wokół niej, wywijała piruety, tańcowała jak szalona. Klejnoty też świetnie się bawiły Awen i Turyn dopiero co uczyły się tańczyć. Kiedy na scenę wyszedł ostatni wokalista, który miał zaśpiewać ostatnie utwory, doszło do zwarcia i tym samym całe miasto straciło prąd. Ludzie popadli w panikę, nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nawet Bezimeinni. Topaz podbiegła do pani burmistrz. -Pani burmistrz! Co się stało?- pyta się zaniepokojona fuzja. -Właśnie próbuje się dowiedzieć- smuci się kobieta- Nikt w elektrowni nie odbiera. Nie podoba mi się to. - Polecę ta... -KORAAAAL! OCTAAAAVIA!!!-krzyczą przestraszone i zapłakane bliźniaczki. Topaz bardzo to zmartwiło. Na tyle że się rozdzieliła. Obydwoje pobiegli do sióstr. Kiedy ich uspokajali Cymofan razem z Granat starali się uspokoić przestraszony tłum ludzi, a Perły pomagały tym którzy utknęli na diabelskim młynie, beczce wymiocin i innych ekstremalnych atrakcjach. Obraz ten przeraził hybrydę. Nie chciała aby do tego doszło. Chciała aby wszyscy świetnie się bawili a tak? Nic nie działało, główna atrakcja przepadła, część oburzonych ludzi wsiadało powoli do swoich samochodów i zaczynali wracać do swoich domów. Puściła zapłakaną Turyn i zawiedziona na samej sobie opuściła teren pikniku. Odleciała na górę. Koral, FP oraz Cymofan widząc w jakim stanie jest ich liderka zostawili wszystko i za nią pobiegli. Rzecz jasna kwarcowe siostry zostały pod opieką Ametyst. Cała trójka dotarła na miejsce gdzie siedziała zapłakana Octi. -Ej pączuszku co się stało?- pyta się Cymofan. Zero odpowiedzi. -To nie twoja wina Octavia- dodała Perła- Zobaczysz pewnie za jakieś 15 min wszystko wróci do normy. -A z kąd ta pewność?- odpowiada dziewczyna ocierając łzy- Tak bardzo chciałam aby tego roku piknik się udał. Przez ponad 5 lat zawsze musiało zdarzyć sie coś przez co ten piknik stał się jedną wielką porażką. W zeszłym roku podpaliła się maszyna do popcornu i przez nią pół festynu stanęło w płomieniach, 2 lata temu wszyscy zarazili się salmonellą, a nie wspomnę o przypadku z przed 4 lat. -Oj tak to było ostre- wspomina niemiło Koral- Ale misia spokojnie. Jesteś nasza liderką i zawsze wiesz co robić. Nie możesz się tak po prostu poddać. Jesteś silna i nawet to nie może Ciebie zniszczyć. Damy sobie radę. -Koral ma rację- uśmiecha się FP- Wstań skarbie i pokaz kto tu jest liderką- podaje jej ręke. -Dokładnie- popiera fuzja- Pokaz na co Cie stać- wykonuje ten sam gest co koleżanka. -No dalej. Nie daj się prosić- Wyciąga dłoń. Widząc to jak najważniejszym osobom dla serca dziewczyny zależy na tym aby była silna, Octi wstała, otarła łzy i przytuliła się do całej trójki. Spowodowało to połączenie całej czwórki w jeden klejnot. Cały spanikowany tłum ucichł. Spojrzeli ku górze. Zobaczyli coś niezwykłego, wielkiego. Nie to nie było coś. Raczej ktoś. Ogromna, pięcioręka, błękitna kobieta. Usiadła. Otwarła swe oczy. Miała ich aż 7. Przyglądnęła się sobie. - Na Neptuna- rzekła po chwili tęgim, rozchodzącym się echem tonem- Nie spodziewałam się tego- skupiła swe oczy na mieszkańców- Nie bójcie się. Krzywdy wam nie zrobię. Wręcz przeciwnie. Postaram się ze wszystkich moich sił naprawić to co legło w gruzach. Bo nie bez powodu me imię to Tęczowy Topaz. Fuzja aktywowała skrzydła. Mieniły się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy. Światło bijące od nich zrobiło bardzo dobrą atmosferę do tańców, a wytwarzające się ciepło było miłe i nieprzytłaczające. Widok był przepiękny. Sama Topaz była pod wrażeniem tej umiejętności. Włączono awaryjny akumulator i podpięto do niego sprzęt na scenie. Można było zagrać z 3 piosenki. To nic. Każdy wspominał ten dzień jako najfajniejszy piknik w historii Afreezy. Pod sam koniec Topaz wyrzuciła ze swych skrzydeł posiłki ku górze, które wybuchały jak fajerwerki. Ciekawostki jak u Boxdela *W tym odcinku wystąpi aż 5 fuzji **Granat **Cymofan **Beżowa Perła **Różowy Topaz **Tęczowy Topaz ￼ Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Słońce zaszło, Wschodzi Księżyc Kategoria:Kreatywność Kisieeeleeek05